Conventional signs displayed in front of property that is for sale or rent, for example, are made of relatively heavy wooden posts and are quite heavy and awkward to handle because of their weight and overall size. Therefore, it is customary in many areas, with the wood signs to pay a sign installer to place them on a listed property.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a modular sign support structure in which the modules are formed of any of a variety of suitable plastic materials such as polyethelyne, and in which the various modules are very light in weight and are of moderate, easy to handle and transport sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide the various modules with socket and tenon connector means for easy assembly thereof on the erection site. If desired, a suitable plastic adhesive may be applied to the tenons for permanent connection of the modules.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide the modules with a selected color or colors impregnated in the plastic material, thereby eliminating the necessary painting operation to wooden posts, while providing a more attractive and durable structure which can be given to a property buyer, for example, to display a name plate, support a mail box or fitted with an electric lamp, if desired.